


Utuinen helle ja nenänpää

by Harhailija



Series: Aamuteetä kello kahdelta [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kesän ihanuuksia, M/M, Söpöilyä, fluffya
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sain tän idean joskus kesän alussa ja, koska on kamalat helteet ja yh yh kesä jee ihanaa eikun yök eikun jee en tiedä, päätin kirjoittaa siitä tämmöisen pikkuisen tuplaraapaleen, hihihi.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Utuinen helle ja nenänpää

**Author's Note:**

> Sain tän idean joskus kesän alussa ja, koska on kamalat helteet ja yh yh kesä jee ihanaa eikun yök eikun jee en tiedä, päätin kirjoittaa siitä tämmöisen pikkuisen tuplaraapaleen, hihihi.

Jim painaa ulvahtaen kasvonsa pehmeään tyynyyn, mutta siltikään inhottavan kihelmöivä, polttava tuntemus nenänpäässä ei hellitä. Hän potkii peiton sängyn jalkopäähän ja käpertyy kerälle, Sherlockin sormet aamutakkuisissa hiuksissa aiheuttavat vain murahduksen. 

”Anna minun katsoa sitä”, Sherlock huokaisee lopulta, ja viidenkymmenenseitsemän sekunnin maanittelun jälkeen pallero kohottaa päänsä. Sherlock irvistää, viilettää sormillaan pitkin Jimin ohimoa ja poskea, kunnes toisen kasvot painuvat takaisin lakanaan. 

Huoneessa on hiljaista, ikkunasta karkaava päivänvalo lämmittää Sherlockin puolen sängystä, eikä Jim hievahda. Toisinaan hän kylläkin valittaa pienellä äänellä, joka muistuttaa Sherlockista nälkäistä kissanpentua.

”Se on vain palanut auringossa”, Sherlock selittää, kun hän palaa sänkyyn ja koskettaa Jimin olkapäätä. Jim ei tahdo kääntyä mutta suostuu lopulta oikomaan jalkansa ja vääntäytymään selälleen. Hänen nenälleen painuu kylmäksi kasteltu ja pieneksi taiteltu kasvopyyhe. 

”Ibuprofeeni”, Sherlock toteaa ja ojentaa hänelle pillerin ja vesilasin. Jimin nielaistessa pillerinsä ulko-ovi painautuu kiinni selityksittä. Kunpa Sherlock olisi sillä kertaa muistanut pukeutuakin, toisinaan itsestäänselvyydet unohtuivat eikä vaateitta nukkuminen auttanut asiaa.

”Pidä silmäsi suljettuina.”

Sanoihin Jim havahtuu. Hän on ajelehtinut utuisessa helteessä lakanoiden keskellä, mutta nyt hän tuntee sormet kasvoillaan uudestaan. Niissä on jotain viileää, Sherlock selittää yksityiskohtaisesti sen olevan kosteuttavaa rasvaa, jossa on Aloe veraa, tekee kuulemma hyvää punoittavalle iholle.

”Googletitko sinä todella, miten auringonpolttamaa hoidetaan?” 

Sherlock virnistää.


End file.
